Written in the stars
by Skovko
Summary: Baron has just defeated Elias when Saffron's music hits. It can't be. They have to play it by mistake. And then she enters the ramp. He has no idea where she's been, and the truth is a big surprise. The real question is whether or not he can live with it.
1. Looking at the sky for an answer

Elias rolled out of the ring and disappeared while Baron still stood there with his hands raised in victory. He had to sell it for another minute, and then he would be walking up that ramp too. At least that's what he thought until her music hit.

His jaw dropped, and he stared up the ramp in utter shock. It couldn't be. She couldn't be back. No one had told him. It had to be a mistake. They were playing her music by accident. And then she walked out on the ramp. The audience lost it and erupted in cheers.

Something inside Baron broke down even further. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Long, black hair braided in a bunch of small braids as always. Her bright green eyes came to life as she climbed through the ropes and looked at him. Saffron was indeed back. Right there, right in front of him.

"Did you miss me?" She asked.

The audience cheered even louder. She grinned widely, and turned her focus to Baron.

"And you?" She asked. "Did you miss me?"  
"Where have you been?" He asked.  
"I took a little holiday," she answered.  
"You left me!" He growled. "I haven't heard from you in months. No one could tell me where you were. How the hell do you think that made me feel? You couldn't have broken up with me first?"

He forgot all about staying in character. Everything he said was the truth. One day he was happy, living together with Saffron. He had proposed, and she had said yes. He hadn't seen it coming. She was gone a few days later. Not a word of goodbye.

"Baron," she whispered. "Careful."  
"They can fine me all they want! I'm not doing this!" He growled.

He jumped out of the ring and stomped up the ramp. He had to get away from her, the audience, and all the bright lights. He knew she followed behind. There was no reason for her to stay in the ring after that. He ran out backstage, wanting to get away from the arena and everyone in it, but he was stopped by Hunter.

"Baron, calm down," Hunter said.  
"Calm down? Don't tell me calm down! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Baron yelled.  
"We wanted a real reaction," Hunter said.  
"You of all people know how hard it's been for me!" Baron yelled. "I asked her to marry me! You knew this! But ratings are more important to you, isn't it?"  
"Baron," Hunter tried again.  
"No, fuck you! You can fire me if you want! I don't give a fuck anymore!" Baron yelled.

He stormed away from Hunter, found the nearest exist, and almost fell through the door. He needed air, and much of it.

"Hunter," Saffron walked up to her boss.  
"We should have told him," Hunter sighed.  
"I warned you," she said. "He has no clue where I've been. Only you and Stephanie know."  
"Do you wanna tell him?" He asked.  
"Of course. He deserves the truth," she answered. "And it can't wait another second."

Hunter nodded in understanding. Saffron walked after Baron, out through the same door he had run out of. He was standing out there, leaning against the wall, looking towards the new moon as if he was seeking an answer in the sky. He turned his head when he heard the door open, and his eyes landed on her.

"Great!" He muttered.  
"Baron, hear me out," she said.  
"Not interested," he said.

He crossed his arms, and looked up at the sky again. Anything not to look at her. His heart was still hurting, and seeing her again only made it worse.

"It's fine. You didn't want to marry me. I just wish you would have told me instead of pulling a Houdini on me," he said.  
"If I didn't want to marry you, why am I still wearing the ring?" She asked.

He looked down at her hand, and there was the ring. A copper ring. For some reason she really loved copper. Most women he knew were all about silver, gold and gemstones, but Saffron loved copper.

"Where were you?" He asked.  
"I was in a psych ward," she answered.  
"You what?" He stared in disbelief. "Why?"  
"I'm a schizophrenic," she said. "For a long time I heard voices, but I was too embarrassed to tell anyone. When you asked me to marry you, I knew I had to do something."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"Like I said, I was embarrassed. And I felt like this was something I had to do on my own," she answered.

His arms dropped. He couldn't keep up this angry facade.

"What now?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna be on medication for the rest of my life, and I'm okay with that. The question is if you're okay with that," she said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I still love you, Baron. I went in there to get better for you too. Not just for me. For us. Because I want the whole fucking deal with you. I want you, and you deserve the best version of me that you can get," she said.  
"I can't do this right now," he said.

He walked back inside, and left her out there on her own. She turned her face to the sky like he had just done, trying to find an answer in the moon and the stars that she knew wouldn't be there.


	2. Looking at the same stars

Baron had gone back to the hotel. After pacing his own room for nearly thirty minutes, he left it. He needed to talk to someone. Since Corey wasn't on the road this week, he went with the next best thing. Elias. He knocked on Elias' door, and ten seconds later it was opened.

"Baron," Elias smiled. "I had a feeling you might show up. They really pulled a number on you tonight."  
"Can I come in?" Baron asked.  
"Of course," Elias answered.

He stepped aside, and Baron walked in. Elias took out a small bottle from the mini fridge, and handed it to Baron. None of the men even looked at what was in the bottle. Baron downed the bottle in one go, feeling it burn down his throat.

"So what's up? Where has she been?" Elias asked.  
"Getting better apparently," Baron answered. "I didn't even know she was sick. What a shitty boyfriend I was."  
"No, you were a great boyfriend to her. We could all see you were right for each other, and you still are. But sick? Anything you wanna tell me about?" Elias asked.  
"She's a schizophrenic. She's been in a mental hospital all this time, and I had no idea. No fucking clue because no one fucking told me," Baron said.

Elias found another bottle in the mini fridge. Baron emptied it just as fast as the first one.

"That's the last one," Elias said. "Two small bottles won't get you drunk, but you can't continue down that route."  
"I know," Baron sighed. "It's just fucking hard. I love her so much, and it's been killing me inside not knowing where she was."  
"And now that you do know?" Elias asked.

Baron toyed with the two empty bottles in his hands. That was the big question. What now? The truth was out there, and she still loved him. He still loved her too.

"Can you handle it?" Elias asked.  
"She's still the same person, isn't she?" Baron looked up.  
"Yes," Elias chuckled. "With a little extra spice added to her."

Baron snorted in laughter at that. Elias was right. She was still the same person, and right now she was in the same purgatory that she had left Baron in for months. He could choose to be vindictive and let her wait just as long, but he could never do that to her of all people. Instead he stood up, and handed Elias the empty bottles.

"Thanks for the talk and the drinks," he said.  
"Are you gonna be alright?" Elias asked.  
"Yeah," Baron smiled. "I gotta go see my girlfriend. Oh wait. My fiance, I mean."

He walked out of Elias' room, and out in the elevator. He took out his phone and looked at the text Hunter had sent earlier. His boss had known this would happen. Why else had he sent her room number to Baron?

He rode to the third floor, walked up to the door, and knocked on it without hesitation. He waited for what seemed like forever, but really was only a matter of seconds, and then she opened the door. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the life out of her. He moved them both into the room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Baron!" She panted.  
"I'm okay with it. You being on medication, I mean. It doesn't scare me that you're a schizophrenic. What scared me was not knowing where you were. I don't ever wanna go through that pain again," he said.  
"You won't. I promise," she said.  
"So, fiance," he took her hand with the ring, and kissed it. "Do you have a date in mind?"  
"Already?" She laughed.

He pulled her close for another kiss. The date didn't matter. What type of wedding didn't matter. All that mattered was her, and them being together. He took her hand and walked out on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and they both looked up at the sky.

"I looked up there every night and thought of you. I knew that no matter where you were, you were looking at the same moon and the same stars as me," she said.  
"I've missed our nights together like this," he said. "Tell me everything, Saffron. No matter how hard it might seem. I wanna know every little detail. I don't care if it takes all night. I'm not gonna walk out of this room again no matter what you tell me."


End file.
